


Undertale: Golden Moments

by AZnativeJay32



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Butterscotch Cinnamon pie, Female Chara, Golden Flower tea, W.D. Gaster visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZnativeJay32/pseuds/AZnativeJay32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore and Toriel head out to their garden to pick golden flowers for tea. Asriel and Chara help their parents and tag along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale: Golden Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Chara's name is pronounced as "Care-ra"  
> Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Stay DETERMINED!

Asgore rummaged through the many cabinets that supplied his favorite Golden Flower tea. He very much enjoyed having a cup or two when Toriel baked her special butterscotch-cinnamon pie. It wasn't often Toriel would bake the family's delicious dessert but Asgore felt nonetheless to make these moments seem rare and he wanted to enjoy them as special occasions whether they were or not. But the King couldn't find any tea.

"Tori?" Asgore said, bending down to look between the bottom drawers. His claws lightly scraping and scratching the wooden cabinets when he closed them.

"What is it? Oh. Are you looking for tea?" She asked, slightly opening the oven to check if the temperature was right before she put the pie in.

"Yes." He turned to look at her.

"Don't you remember? Gaster told you he was feeling stressed so you gave the last of your tea to him." Toriel slipped on her dark blue oven mitt and carefully placed the pie inside. "Since you're over there, is there still chocolate in the fridge?"

Prying the fridge door open, Asgore grabbed and handed Toriel a bar of chocolate. "Chara's favorite, huh? It's a little bit frozen. Here you go."

Unwrapping the bar from it's package, she set it on top to let it thaw out. "It may be a while or so for the pie to finish baking so why don't we head out to pick some flowers for tea?"

"Can we?" Asgore's eyes lit up excitedly. "You think Asriel and Chara want to join us?"

"Get ready. I'll go ask them." Before she did that, she placed a pot of water on the stove and used fire magic to heat up the water and kept it simmering. Once that was done, Toriel knocked on her children's door before entering their bedroom. She opened the door to find Asriel and Chara using their bed sheets and pillows to make a fort.

Asriel was holding a blanket against the wall high as he could while Chara placed thumbtacks to keep the blanket in place. "Come on, Azzy, lift it higher! Our castle can't have a small roof!"

"I'm trying, Chara! Look! I'm standing on my tip toes... er-...or are they paws?"

"Oh, children!" Toriel called out in a sing song voice.

"Hi Mom!" Asriel let the blanket drop to turn around and greet his mother. He rushed over to give her a big hug.

"Yeah Mom?" Chara set the rest of the tacks down on a drawer.

"Your father and I are heading to the garden to pick some flowers for his tea." She lifted Asriel up in her arms.

Asriel gasped. "Are you making your famous pie again!?"

"How did you know?" She teased her son.

"Dad never drinks tea without a slice of your famous pie, Mom!"

Toriel chuckled as she bopped Asriel's nose. "They're not famous. It's your father who thinks they are. That being said, would you two like to come with us?"

Asriel could barely contain his excitement. "Yes! I wanna go! Come on, Chara!"

"Okay, I'll go." Chara sighed, walking to the shoe box and slipped on her black shoes. "Ready."

Asgore was waiting by the door. He donned his trademark purple cape that was long enough to be dragging across the floor.

"Dad!" Asriel ran to his dad. "Chara and I will help you and Mom pick those flowers!"

"And hopefully our favorite pie will be done by the time we get back, will it, Tori?" Asgore picked up his son and sat him on his shoulder. He offered his other shoulder to Chara but she insisted she would be fine walking there.

Toriel nodded. "Of course. Maybe I should save a slice for Gaster."

The castle doors pushed open and the Dreemurr family began a perfect afternoon for flower picking.

...

"Dad! What about that golden flower patch over there?" Asriel pointed to an area where some of the flowers were dry. "Very nice my son." Asgore ruffled Asriel's hair. "Go and pick them."

Asriel ran off.

Chara was busy looking for a perfect flower all her own. "That one. There." She pointed to a flower that stood near the height of where the yellow stripe was on her shirt. "Mom? Can I put that flower in our room?"

"Sure. Go pick it before your Dad gets it himself." Toriel placed 7 flowers in the basket.

Chara went over to the tall flower. Asriel came to his sister, his arms cradled enough flowers to hold. "Hey, Chara! This is fun, isn't it? Look at all the flowers I got!"

"I found a perfect flower, Azzy. My flower. Mom said we could put it in our room." Chara yanked the golden flower from the patch. She quickly turned and swatted her brother's arms which caused him to drop the lot.

"Hey! Why did you do that?!" Asriel whined.

"It looked heavy for you to carry." Chara smirked as they gathered the flowers again. "Come on, I'll help you pick them up." This time both brother and sister were carrying half the flower batch.

"Hey Toriel." Asgore called to his wife.

"Yes?" She answered.

"How do you make a sad flower happy?"

She smiled, asking, "How?"

"You... photo sympathize with it!"

Toriel laughed heartily at her husband's joke. "That is a good one, Fluffybuns."

Asriel and Chara returned with their flowers. "Dad! Me and Chara got lots of flowers!" Asgore smiled proudly at both his children. "I see. I'd say this is enough. We should head back." The basket wasn't full but it was enough so the family was happy with their fill.

"Yeah, let's go." Chara said, still clutching the flower she picked by herself.

...

When they got back, Gaster, the royal scientist, was waiting for them outside their castle. "Ahh. King and Queen Dreemurr. I apologize for showing up unannounced." His voice was like a ghostly echo but broad sounding.

Asgore help up his paw. "There's no need, Gaster."

"I only came to return this." Gaster bared the red trident and handed it to Asgore. "I have retained some of the old features but I refitted the coating material with titanium alloy. A small amount, meaning it's stronger and more durable to than it was before."

Asgore reached out to pat Gaster on the back. "Thank you, my friend. I hope I didn't trouble you too much with this task."

"Oh no. Actually, I found it quite... interesting." Gaster smiled.

Toriel spoke up. "Gaster, would you like to join us this afternoon for some tea and pie? We've got a fresh batch of tea."

"Why not? I'm all caught up with my experiments."

As the Dreemurrs and their guest entered their home, everyone could smell the aroma of sweet cinnamon and warm butterscotch. Toriel opened the oven to check on the pie. The crust was brown and the top was golden. "The pie is ready. Asgore, will you set up the plates?" She took the pie out. 

Chara and Asriel got a vase from a bottom cabinet, filled it with water and Chara placed the flower in. "I'm gonna go put this in our room, okay, Mom?" Chara said.

"Wait." Toriel placed her paw in front of her daughter.. She turned to her son, who was eagerly sitting on a chair at the table awaiting the pie. "Asriel, will you please go and get our camera?"

"Okay!" He jumped off and ran to the sitting room. He grabbed the camera by the bookcase. "Here you go, Mom."

"Thank you." Toriel handed the camera to Gaster. "I want to remember this memory. Please, Gaster, will you take our photo?" Gaster took the camera without hesitation. She emptied the basket of flowers and split the amount, giving them to Asriel and Chara to hold. She positioned Asgore to stand behind Chara and stood herself behind Asriel. Both parents with their paws on their children's shoulder.

Gaster's finger was on the button and pressed it. He gave the photo and camera back to the Queen. She placed them both in the middle of the table and picked up the vase with flower in it. "Now, Chara, you may go."

"Who's ready for pie?" Toriel asked. Asgore and Asriel both shouted "Me! Me!" She laughed. She cut the pie into equal pieces. She crumbled half the chocolate bar and sprinkled it onto a slice for Chara. "Asriel, give the chocolate one to your sister and go play. Don't make a mess!"

"You got it, Mom!" Asriel hurriedly went back to his room, carrying the two plates.

Asgore poured himself a cup of water and set in the golden flowers. The water turned honey colored and smelled of it too. He took a sip and a bite of pie. Delicious and just right! He thought to himself.

Asgore, Toriel and Gaster talked what they wanted, laughed and joked until Gaster had to leave. Asriel and Chara finished constructing their pillow n' blanket castle and enjoyed eating the pie. The rest of the day was spent in good spirits for the Dreemurrs.


End file.
